Heel
A heel is the Bad Guy of Professional wrestling. And the opposite of a Babyface. In Professional Wrestling Heels are often portrayed as behaving in an immoral manner, breaking rules or otherwise taking advantage of their opponents outside the bounds of the rules of the match. Others do not (or rarely) break rules, but exhibit unlikeable personality traits. No matter the type of heel, the most important job is that of the antagonist role. Heels exist to provide a foil to the face wrestlers. If a given heel is cheered over the face, a promoter may opt to turn that heel to face, or to make the wrestler do something even more despicable to encourage heel heat. History The term "heel" is most likely is derived from a slang usage of the word that first appeared around 1914, meaning "contemptible person." Common heel behavior includes cheating to win (e.g., using the ropes for leverage while pinning or attacking with foreign objects while the referee is looking away), attacking other wrestlers backstage, interfering with other wrestlers' matches, insulting the fans (referred to as cheap heat), and acting in a haughty or superior manner. Once in a while, faces who have recently turned from being heels will still exhibit some heel characteristics. For example, Kurt Angle, even after turning face for his feud with Mark Henry, used a steel chair, an exposed steel ring peg, and leverage from the ropes during his pin to secure his victory at the Royal Rumble 2006. John Cena, after his initial face turn, often used a steel chain to win some of his matches, such as the one against the Big Show at WrestleMania XX. Finlay is also another example after his face turn as he continues to use his signature shillelagh to win matches illegally. Also certain wrestlers, such as Ric Flair or Eddie Guerrero, gained popularity as faces by using heel tactics. In WTWF The heels of WTWF are: *The Million Dollar Thumb - This thumb has it all: good looks, athletic ability, money, being charasmatic etc but he still cheats. The fans hate The Million Dollar Thumb because he thinks he's better than the fans and tells them that all the time. He'll do anything to get a victory over the usually dominating face. *Thumbdre the Giant - Thumbdre is a giant and he insults all the fans for being so small. Although he rarely cheats he uses his aggressiveness and size to draw the ire of the WTWF fans. *Thumbmir Kozlov - This thumb insults the fans country (Northern Ireland) and says how his country (Soviet Russia) is superior. He also makes the fans hate him as he constantly brags about all the different championships he's won in all different fighting fields. *Mr Thumb Wrestling - This guy is arrogant and is his own biggest fan. He constantly boasts about how good looking he is, how great of an athelete he is and how he is an honest man. He insults the fans saying they're worthless, they've achieved nothing, they're hypocrites and how better looking he is than all of the WTWF Universe as a whole. *Thumbnessa - This thumb is crazy, she prides herself in destroying the pretty faces of all the female thumbs.